Forbidden
by 3t3rnityzAng3l
Summary: Why is it that we are drawn to things we cannot have? Why does the forbidden fruit tempt us so? Sevlilly and some OCs
1. Prologue

**Forbidden**

**Why is it that we are drawn to things we cannot have? Why does the forbidden fruit tempt us so? **

**A/N: I have completely edited my story, changed the title and the themes, but if you have already read it, you should be fine, just start where you left off (once I get those chapters up)**

**This is all JKs!!!!!! It's also my first fanfic. What do you think? Remember constructive criticism not destructive!**

**Prologue**

A small boy by the name of Severus Snape crouched behind a clump of bushes at the neighborhood park. He was quite uncomfortable as it was very hot wearing the over-sized coat his father had given him.

He looked at it with disdain; when his father had realized that he had yet again forgotten his only son's birthday he pulled it off his back and made a hurried excuse. Severus hadn't even bothered to listen. He just took the jacket without a word. Even though it hurt that his father had forgotten his birthday (again), the jacket would at least cover the horrible smock-like shirt he wore. He wished his dad had also given him a hat, that way he could hide his horribly cut, greasy black hair that hung unattractively like curtains around his pale face.

His anger was suddenly replaced with a wave of guilt. How could he think that? His parents could barely afford food and the bills let alone clothing, a haircut and birthday presents. Although looking at his too short jeans he couldn't help wishing…..

He focused his attention back onto the deserted park. They had to come, well _she_, had to come. He didn't care at all for her sister. Today was the day he'd approach her, tell her the truth. He felt excited and apprehensive all at once. Truth be told he'd never met a child like himself before. Even if she wasn't born into his world, she would be entering it soon. He'd been watching her for weeks and she certainly was one, a very gifted one at that.

From the moment he saw her he new he had to meet her, befriend her if possible, something. He pictured her long red curls, almond shaped eyes of emerald green, pale face with freckles splashed across it…no doubt about it, she was beautiful, like a lily. It was odd considering that was her name. Lily Evans.

Lily was as much unlike her bony, horse faced sister as humanly possible, something Severus was extremely grateful for.

"Tuney" She was called. What an odd name. She had strange obsession with ponies. They were everywhere: her shoes, shorts, skirts, shirts….. The thought off the girl made him shiver with fright and disgust.

As soon as he finished picturing the siblings they appeared, running down the path to the park. What was the muggle saying his father always exclaimed in situations like this… "Speak of the devil!"

Severus crouched down lower and watched.

He decided that he'd wait for Lily to do some more magic and then he'd be completely sure that she was a witch. He winced just imagining what would happen if after confronting her she turned out to be a muggle. It was hilarious to think that he would be the one who enlightened muggles to the fact that witches and wizards actually existed. That he, little awkward Severus Snape, would be the downfall of the wizarding world after many great sorcerers before him had not succeeded. He let out a little snort, and then froze. Had they heard him? He peeked through the bushes and was immensely relieved to see them obliviously swinging on the swings.

Lily jumped of the swing. She soared through the air laughing, going far too high and landing far too softly. There was the proof! This was his chance!

"Wahahaha" Tuney had attempted to fly like her sister but has fallen on the sand with a thud on her wrist. Lily ran to he aid and they left immediately.

That wretched "Tuney" ruins everything Severus thought. He could faintly hear her wails in the distance and stayed there behind the bush as they faded, along with his adrenalin and excitement.

When Severus got home later that evening he told his mother about Lily.

"Do you think she could be a witch?" Severus asked hopefully.

"If what you say is true, then yes." She answered slowly.

Severus grinned, he knew he was right.

"But, I do not want too see her anymore. "Eileen said seriously.

Severus was shocked, "What do you mean? But…. Mother…" He pleaded

"It is for your and her own goods. I know that the Evan's youngest child is of the right age to go to Hogwarts-"

Severus interrupted, "Yes, that's why I thought-"

"But," His mother continued, "I also know that she will be a muggleborn, and you will be a Slytherin. You know how it is. This is for your own good." She left before Severus could argue.

XxX

(Note that this is a later scene- one of the ones we read about in DH)

Lily and Petunia were sitting in the living room. Petunia was still fuming over how mean the ugly boy at the park had been.

"He called you a witch! Can you believe it? A witch! The little scoundrel! How dare he!"

"Maybe he didn't mean it that way. He probably just saw how high I jumped off the swing, and let his imagination-"

"Lily do you actually believe him? You actually think that _you're _a witch? Ha! Your ridiculous."

"No I didn't mean-"

"Lily, listen to me. As your older sister I forbid you to consort with him ever again!"

**Super Special Idiotic Bonus Scene**

**Four years later…**

**Petunia: The little freak didn't listen to me, and now she's practically dating the ugly greasball…**

**Five blocks away…**

**Eileen Snape: Silly boy, tough times lie ahead…**

**A/N: Thank-you so much if you read it! I know the end was really odd. You may find things like that throughout the story. Sorry, it's my story so I can add my idiotic whims to it if I want! Please review! I will slowly be putting my revised chapters.**


	2. Chapter 1: Oh How Things Have Changed

Chapter 1: Oh How Things Have Changed

**A/N: Hey, this is my second (barely) revised chapter! Please read and review!**

**Thank you JK for providing me with the tools and the canvas that I need to create this (I wouldn't say 'artwork') thing. That was my creative disclaimer. **

Lily and Severus sat in their usual carriage. It was their fifth journey to Hogwarts so far and every year they managed to get one alone. Lily thought it was probably because of Severus intimidation factor. To her he was just good old Sev, but as she studied him from a stranger's point of view she noticed things she never had before: his dark eyes, curtains of pitch black hair, sallow skin, and height. Together this was a pretty menacing package. In a hot bad boy sort of way she unintentionally added.

_What! I did NOT just say that! _She thought blushing and mentally banging her head against the window. She tried to forget about it, but the problem was, she'd been thinking things like that all summer, far too long to be nothing in her opinion.

She cursed her logic and wished she could just be stupid and unobservant so she could just wave it away like nothing. Things between her and Sev had definitely changed, she didn't quite know how, and she wasn't sure if she liked it.

Severus looked at Lily from across the carriage from where he was seated. He wished he knew what she was blushing. _God she's beautiful when she blushes…._ He thought with a sigh. _Heck, she's always beautiful!_ And it wasn't just he who had noticed. Half the guys in their year would give anything to go on a date with her. He'd even heard guys in older years commenting on her looks. Not to mention the third, now fourth year fan club devoted to her. This was okay. She didn't care about these guys. She said she had better things to do than let idiots slobber over her. _Like James Potter_ Severus thought. It wasn't okay that he liked her. That arrogant little prat always messing up his hair and jinxing anyone that crossed his path- Severus stopped himself. He promised himself that that this year he wouldn't give Potter a second thought, that is, if the little berk would let him.

Severus was roused from his mental rant as Lily got up and stretched saying, "I better go to the prefects' carriage now, wouldn't want to miss anything."

"Sure you can't stay, for me" He gave what he hoped was a "cute puppy dog" look, the one she'd used on him so many times (the one he'd given in to so many times).

"Sorry Sev" she said looking back at him as she exited the carriage, "I actually really do want to stay, but I can't miss this. I might have this glorious badge and all my washroom privileges taken away." She batted her eyelashes, giving him a flirtatious look and was gone.

_Wow_ Things had definitely changed this summer. He'd thought he was imagining it, but now he was sure. She had definitely just given him a look, 'the look'. Like the one Lily's friend Serena gave to the guys, or as Lily put it 'flavors of the month', she was pursuing.

Yes, he was pretty sure things had changed. And he was pretty sure he liked it. He thought sitting back and closing his eyes (with pictures of Lily dancing in his head-**don't ask**)

"Oh my gosh!" Lily whispered to herself when she was safely outside the carriage. "I did not just do that!" but she had, she had just given Severus 'the look'. The look patented by Serena, the look her other best friends Mary, Alice, Winry and Faolan and herself all rolled their eyes at. The one guys would kill to get from Serena. She felt so, so , so….SLUTTY. But no, she wasn't like Serena, who in fact was pretty much a slut or 'player' which as she had dubbed herself once she had discovered and perfected her dating talents in second year. She was the female Sirius Black. Heck, she'd already gone on five dates with him since third year.

_Okay, back to Lily. I cant' breath. What if I faint! I really need to sit down. Where was I going anyway? Oh ya, the prefects carriage._

"Hey Lily, what's up?" Someone called from behind her.

"I'm not sure.." she replied weakly, but as she turned around and saw who it was she quickly snapped with as must venom as she could currently muster in her confused state, "None of your business, Potter"

"Aww, come on my flower. It's not even the first day of school. I haven't yet done anything to make you hate me" he said grinning, reaching a hand up to muss his already expertly disheveled hair.

"How about the fifty or so letters declaring your what was it "undying love an affection for a stunning blossom named Lily"", She said with a smirk, that faded into a smile when she remembered the bonfire she and Sev had made with them, and how handsome he looked with the light dancing in his eye……… _God Lily, here you go again!_

"I just wanted you to know I was thinking of you, my flower. I didn't want you to miss me!" He said flashing another, what he apparently thought (along with all the other girls in their year) was a killer smile.

"I really don't care, and I have to go to the prefects carriage, good bye Potter" She turned and walked away not looking back. She hoped she wasn't too cruel, but she had always fought with potter since her third year when he had suddenly declared his undying love for her (after she had her braces taken of and mastered the art of defrizing cream and the eye pencil, figures).

She was finally sure of something. Her relationship may have changed with Sev, but she was sure as hell still damn good at hating Potter.

One thing hadn't changed over the summer, and this time she liked it.

**A/N: How's that? Like it? Now, remember my favourite saying constructive, not destructive criticism (I'm a kind of, okay very, sensitive person). Thanks for reading, and hopefully reviewing!**

**Okay, I know I portrayed Lily as a drama queen, but just read on….**


	3. Chapter 2: Six Beautiful Spazzes?

**Chapter 3: Six Beautiful Spazzes?**

**A/N: Thanks if your reading this! I barely touched this one as it's more of a filler chapter to get most of the character descriptions out of the way, but it still holds some important information for later chapters. Hope you like it!**

**All Jk's except for a few of my OCs. **

**Enjoy!**

It was the morning of the first day of term, and as Lily looked around she saw that all the girls in the 5th year Gryffindor door were excited, all for different reasons.

"I just can't wait until Sirius sees how long I've grown my hair!" Serena cried, brushing out her long hair that was actually pretty close to the colour of gold, "He's always said he likes long hair and mines down to my arse! Hey, don't look at me like that Win. Just because you cut yours all off." She said smugly stroking her hair. Win had been staring at Serena with disgust the entire time she had been gushing about her hair.

"Oh believe me" Winry said with a laugh, "I'm not jealous in the least. My long hair simply started to annoy me so I donated it to cancer patients."

"Ew, that's disgusting." Serena said, wrinkling her little nose.

"What's disgusting in you drooling over Sirius every year. I mean come on; you've been down that route like what, five times. And you always come back to the dorm either gushing about how great he is at snogging or fuming about what a jerk he is. It's rather exhausting for us. You depleted my chocolate supply last year."

"Oh boo you, at least I snog my guys, unlike you with a certain Ravenclaw boy" Serena said and she stated doing her make up in the large mirror beside her bed.

Lily looked at her two friends as Winry came back with a snappy retort about Serena's jab at her boyfriend Bret. The two girls were so different, but of their little group they seemed to like each other best, even if they wouldn't admit it. Serena was tall and slim, with long golden blond hair, perfect features and bright blue eyes. She wore the same skirt and blouse she'd had since First Year (now much too tiny) under her robes probably to make some of her more 'male agreeable' attributes more obvious for a certain boy……

Winry on the other hand was short and wiry with a dark brown bob, which accentuated her heart shaped face and tan. She had deep brown eyes behind black glasses. Her long nose just added to her appearance, her imperfections just made her quirky. Her school uniform fit her as the guidelines said it should. Lily was amazed at how she'd changed over the summer. What a new look (glasses and hair) could do for a girl. Not to mention her obviously finally perfected skills with an eye pencil and lipstick. Last year she'd just been the little, plain brainer, now she her look was leaning in a more sophisticated than nerdy direction. Whatever she'd done over the summer was definitely working for her.

She moved over to her other friends sitting on Fay's bed talking about the subjects they were taking. Alice, who had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and was of medium height was talking about how the new divination professor, Madam Feliticas was apparently famous over in France for her abilities. Alice was obsessed with divination.

Mary couldn't wait for breakfast, the brunette had always been on the curvier side, and loved her body. Her mother had watched a documentary on overweight teens and started her daughter on a power diet at the beginning of summer. Mary had sent each girl a plea for anything that wasn't grapefruit or soy, but "snacks can only tie a girl over for so long" she had said last night at the feast. She had gotten a taste at dinner and was hooked. The only person in the school who enjoyed food as much as her was little (well she had seen him on the train and he had a good to inches on her now so she guessed he wasn't all that little, but compared to her Sev, _stop it Lily) _Peter Pettigrew.

Fay was sitting with them, not volunteering much in the conversation, just adding things when it was required of her. Faolan Lowell wasn't one to share her private life. All they knew was that her dad traveled a lot and some tragedy had happened to her mom right before she came to Hogwarts. But Lily secretly knew she was excited to see Remus again. It was the way she always immediately looked up when he was mentioned. Lily also knew that Remus had feeling for Fay. When they'd said hi in the prefects carriage, Remus had seemed rushed until he got to 'casually' asking how Fay was. Why wouldn't they just get together already?

Fay had a very striking look to her, but seemed to fly under the radar. She might have even been prettier than Serena if she would put a little more effort into her looks. She had a pale, clear complexion, and long black hair. The most interesting thing about her was that she actually had violet eyes. It was astounding. Faolan had played it off like no big deal saying she got them from her mother. It had shut them all up. They didn't want to ask her anything else related to her mother, lest they upset her. _How horrid it would be to lose ones mother_ Lily thought.

And Lily, was also excited. She had potions with Sev and couldn't wait for second period when she would see Sev for a full hour. She was so excited she had butterflies in her stomach.

Okay she usually wasn't this exited to see him. Well, she'd never gotten butterflies when thinking of him before this summer. Also, she usually didn't spend this much time on her appearance. While she usually just wore her red hair up in a ponytail, today she had worn it down (apparently guys liked it that way?) and had worn a little more makeup than usual (she had found out that black eyeliner set off her emerald green eyes much more than brown).

How could good old Sev cause this much fuss for her?

Things were changing between her and Sev. This time she actually banged her head against the window. None of her friends noticed, or maybe they just didn't care. Lily had to admit she could be a drama queen sometimes. It was the only trait she shared with her sister Petunia was what her father had said when they were younger.

_Alas _Lily thought as they all walked out the door and to go to breakfast _another year we six beautiful- SPAZ! Gosh! I have got to stop head talking. I'm such a freaking spaz!_

**A/N: Thanks I hope that was an okay chapter. One day I will write long chapter. But for now it will just be short chapters, but quick updates.**

**Review please and always remember: constructive, not destructive criticism!**


	4. Chapter 3: Phase One

**Chapter 4: Phase One**

**Disclaimer: It's all Jk's**

**A/N: My first OC chapter. Hope you like it! I've been planning these people's stories for about two months and it's exciting that I'm going to be able to write them down before I forget them.**

**As the tags promise, I will get back to Sev and Lily's story and they will most likely be the main focus. **

**Enjoy!**

Winry sat at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast staring across the hall at the Ravenclaw table. Although the kippers and toast were quite good, the feelings her taste buds were sending her brain weren't quite reaching the rest of her body.

That's were _he _sat. Brett Lee. They had barely talked since school had started a week ago. As she continued staring she realized she would have felt stalkerish if he had not been her boyfriend. Yes, he was her boyfriend, if you could call him that. She'd hardly seen him at all since summer when her friend Jane had been visiting. After Jane had returned to France she hadn't seen Brett at all. He kept making excuses to why he couldn't hang out.

The logical thinker she was, she had already concocted a dozen theories, the most popular being:

He no longer liked her, although he always said he did in his letters. Which led her to think of how he had also been corresponding to Jane, which in turn led her to believe…?

He no longer liked her because he liked Jane. This seemed perfectly logical, which was why she came up with her next theory………

He no longer liked her because he liked Jane because she was a pureblood, where as Winry was a "filthy little mudblood" as Lucius Malfoy always called her.

The last always seemed to make sense. Jane King and Brett Lee belonged to old pureblood families where as Winry had found out she was a witch when she got her letter to Hogwarts. Her dad had called the police when McGonagall had come to explain the Wizarding world to her and her family because he thought she'd escaped from an asylum, for crying out loud. How more muggleborn could you get?

She thought it hadn't matted to Brett what her lineage was when they'd stated dating in their second year. They were in love, or so she had thought. Come to think of it, she had never really met his parents or hung out with him much in the summer. Maybe it was okay to date her at school where lineage only mattered to Slytherins, but out in the real world she actually was just a 'filthy little mudblood' after all.

She looked at him laughing with his friends recalling their relationship through the years. It had always seemed like she wasn't good enough for him. She wasn't popular enough for him, didn't act like the other girls in their year, why did she wear 'ghastly' muggle clothes so much. He'd always say stuff like: "don't answer so many questions in class", and: "Why did you do that". She had loved him so she had always just said "piss off" and punched him lightly on the arm, and they had laughed. But know that she was questioning that love it seemed that she could finally think clearly. It was an epiphany of sorts.

Within that epiphany she had realized that there was actually a really good chance that Brett liked Jane, and not her. She remembered clearly when Jane had come to Hogwarts. It was after Winter Break in their second year. Winry and Jane had hit it off immediately. So had Brett and Jane. Although Jane was more: I-will-be-your-friend-'cause-your-my-best-friend's-boyfriend. She had thought Brett thought of Jane that way too but now she realized he'd probably been more like: I-worship-you-and-your-pureblood-awesomeness-and-will-date-Winry-as-she's-the-closest-I'll-ever-get-to-dating-you.

Well, he may not have thought that at first, but in third year she had thought she noticed something different about how Brett acted around, and talked about Jane but had ignored it as she had been so smitten and listened to him when he said how much he liked her, Winry and not Jane. Then Jane had moved to France before the start of their fourth year. You'd think anything Brett felt for Jane would have disappeared, but nope. Winry felt bad for Brett's owl flying to France so much. She'd just thought that maybe Brett just missed Jane like she did. Jane always replied politely to be nice.

Jane had come to stay at her house for a month in the summer. It had been great seeing her best friend. They hadn't actually seen each other since winter break when Winry had flooded to Jane's house for a few days. She lived in a tiny town in France, which was cute although Jane and herself both agreed London was better. Doondas was just so boring compared to London. There almost nothing to do for entertainment.

When Jane had been at her house, Brett had come over many times. But as soon as Jane had left, Brett kept making his damn excuses. He'd probably told his parents that he was hanging out with a nice respectable King girl, not his lowly muggleborn girlfriend….

God, Jane was too, perfect. No wonder Brett liked her. She was like the super Winry. Nicer, prettier, smarter (well not quite, but she almost rivaled her marks, okay almost almost), cooler, pureblood and she had a normal name. She also got points for being from Canada and now she was a freaking French lady. Not that Jane wanted Brett, but still there was no chance in hell that little Winry could compete with a freaking Beauxbatons girl.

But the question was, did she want to?

"Hey Win, why the hell are you sitting there staring at your own boyfriend? Just go see him!" Serena said.

God, couldn't she tell something was wrong. Winry just said, "I'm eating, unlike you"

"I must keep my figure up for Sirius. So what do you say? I need to start Operation Hard to Get-phase one. That means I need to go flirt with some random guys, preferably people I dumped Sirius for in the past. The Ravenclaw table's littered with them."

Win just looked at her.

"Okay Win. I know you and Brett are at a ruff patch. I'm not that stupid.-"

"Really, news to me." Win snapped

"But it will get better." Serena continued ignoring Wins sarcastic jibe. "Really he loves you, you love him, and I need your help! No lets get our arse up and over to the Ravenclaw table!"

Win gave her a weak smile, got up and said, "Okay, you win" Serena was pretty blunt when it came to love, but she seemed to really understand her. She was the first person who really had since Jane had left.

"Aww perfect little Win, actually admitted that I beat her, or win. Get it, Win?"

"Don't let it get around", Winry mumbled at her friends comment.

"Wow you really are sad. Um, this little mission will now be called _Operation Hard To Get/What the Heck is With Your Boyfriend-Phase One. _We will me at 12 hundred hours at Fort Beach Tree to discuss our results." Serena said with a salute.

"Lets go, you spaz", Win said laughing. Even though Serena was a bit dim when it came to most things, she could do one thing apart from getting guys. She could certainly lighten up any mood. Win grabbed Serena's hand as they walked to the Ravenclaw table. "Thanks", Win whispered.

"Don't mention it" Serena said. "We girls gotta stick together."

Although she had said it lightly, Serena really meant what she said. Winry was the only one who saw behind her ditzy exterior and she was the only one who saw the real Winry behind the brains and sarcasm. They were each others only real friends. They had to stick together, back each other up. No one else in this damn school would.

**A/N: About what Serena just said, she's not counting Jane, she realizes she can never replace Win's friend. (partly because Jane is based on a real person, and the author wouldn't want to hurt her best friend who moved away's feelings). **

**Also if your wondering about some things that are said, but not expanded upon, they are to set up the plot, the primer for the paint. If you don't then don't worry about it.**

**Please review, they seriously brighten up my day! Thankyou to Moto Moon, Beoman, and snevans78 for their encouragement, enthusiasm and help!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Beach Tree's Magic

**Chapter 5: The Beach Tree's Magic**

**Disclaimer: It's all JKs**

**A/N: Hey I noticed that my story has gotten almost 700 hits but only two reviews. Please I'm getting really put down and I think that it's fair to ask a little "good job" or "I think you should work on……" **

**If you review I might take your advice and change my story to meet readers' needs a little, like more sevlily, less oc, or something like that. Hey I could even promote your story!**

The sun had yet to rise and the air was cold, but Faolan Lowell walked with purpose. She moved swiftly through the grounds along the edge of the Forbidden Forest with an eagle owl perched on her shoulder and an unaddressed letter clenched in her hand. The dark forest would have scared most girls her age, but Faolan had seen things, been places that made it look like a meadow.

Her violet eyes and her owl's orange ones were focused on a large beach tree near the lake. It must have been her destination as that was where she stopped. The young woman looked out over the water for a few moments before tying the letter to the owl's leg.

She held the owl close to her face, and whispered "Nyx, please find father. I miss him so. And please don't take any risks. Be safe."

The owl named Nyx hooted softly and spread its wings flying across the lake and into the sunrise.

Now that her mission was completed Faolan admitted to herself that she hated these weekly reports to her father. They had to keep in touch, had to make sure that the other was safe. They were all they had. Although it was chilly and Filch was prowling Faolan Lowell had to take the precautions. Her and her father would both be in mortal danger if anyone discovered their secret, if anyone discovered who they actually were.

xxxxxxx

Alice was pacing around the big beach tree near the lake. She was starving, but barely noticed. She was just too anxious.

Ten minutes ago she had recieved an owl from Frank Longbottom, a fellow Gryffindor, telling her to meet him by the beach tree to talk about things. This didn't surprise her. She'd been avoiding him all week. He was her best friend, well he used to be, that is until the end of last year.

Last year was when things had changed between them. That was when she had started to notice how tall he was, how his blue eyes always sparkled when he was practicing Defence Against the Dark Arts, and how deep his voice had gotten. That was when he stopped being just Frank and became a real boy, or man. The kind of guy a girl such as herself might have a crush on.

And then summer came. He invited her to come to his parents estate like she had every year, and of course she accepted. Things had gone pretty normally, but on her last night there she and Frank had gone down to the beach to have a bonfire. As the cliché goes they had stared into the fire, talked about their hopes and dreams, and finally shared a kiss. Just a little innocent peck, but Alice was sure it was each of their first kisses.

The only problem was the morning. They had been sweet and romantic that night, but the next day within the hours before she left, it had been so awkward they had barely spoken, tiptoeing around each other afraid to bring up what had happened.

Since school had started all she had said to him was a polite hello. He hadn't talked to her either, although she admitted to herself, it wasn't like she had given him a chance. Every time he was near she quickly made some lame excuse and ran for dear life.

How could one little kiss change their friendship so much?

And now he said he had to tell her something important. It was her intense curiosity that made her stay and wait for him. She could be eating breakfast right now, but no, when someone said they had a secret or something important to tell her she could never refuse.

What was it they said? _Curiosity killed a cat._ Oh great, he was probably going to tell her that she was a nice person and friend, but her didn't like her like that. Or maybe he no longer wanted to be her friend because it was too awkward between them now. Maybe he was about to tell her that she was a bad kisser. He better not use the stupid "it's not you, it's me" line. Serena had warned her about that. And it was definitely not good.

Alice looked up at the castle and saw Frank walking down the grounds to the beach tree. Oh, he looked so cute. She didn't know wear to look as he came closer so she just looked at her feet until Frank said, "Hey Alice."

She tried to look into his eyes and mumbled "H-hey Frank"

"So", he said "How was the rest of your summer."

Right then Alice really wished she was Serena. She usually didn't think much of the ditz, but if there was one think she was good at was finding out the hidden meaning in what guys said. But since she was the tomboy she was all she could do was reply "Fine,you?"

"Great, we went Paris for a while. It's a really nice city, the city of lo-"

They were silent again, both of them looking nervously around appearing like they wanted to say something but just couldn't get it out. They were like that for a few minutes when Alice couldn't stand it anymore. She was an impatient person.

"Okay, I get it! I'm your friend but that's all! I'm not the kind of girl you would want to date." She blurted out and started stalking away back to the school. Maybe she could still make breakfast.

"No, Alice, wait, please!" He called after her.

His pleading voice made her stop. "Why?" she asked, turning around.

"Because, that's not how I f-feel" He said stuttering, "I mean I really like you, I mean like-like you" He finished looking down.

Alice was so surprised she just looked at him.

"Don't tell me you don't feel it," He said gaining a little confidence, taking a step towards her and continuing, "Remember the beach…."

"Yes, Frank I think I might feel the same way about you."

"Really" he said with astonishment

"Yep, is it really that surprising" she said cocking her eyebrow

"No, I mean yes! I don't know what I mean"

Aw, he looked so cute frazzled like that. Alice hadn't noticed how close they had gotten. Even though it was a major cliché (Alice hated clichés) they both looked into each others eyes, leaned forward, and just as they were about to kiss…

BRINGGGGGGG!!!

They both pulled back and Frank said, "Darn, we'll be late for class."

And, with as much ease as they had always had together they ran, holding hands across the grounds back to Hogwarts laughing hysterically.

xxxxxxx

"I just don't get it!" Winry cried, "Why is Brett being such a jerk. He barely talked to me. He didn't even meet my eyes once!"

"Well," Serena said munching on an apple, "After all my years of boy experience I have two theories. One good, one bad"

"Start with the good please!" Winry said anxiously

"Well, you haven't seen him in a month, maybe he's just nervous. He's always been very shy. Plus, you changed your look a lot this summer." She finished taking another bite of her apple.

"I only cut my hair and got new glasses. What does everyone keep saying that? Why does it even matter? Tell me your bad theory!" Winry said even more anxious than before.

"Wow, calm down." Serena commanded, "Stress like that is so not good for your health"

"I will stop stressing when you tell me what your bad news is. Stop stalling!" Winry said angrily

"Okay, okay" Serena said taking one more bite of her apple before throwing it into the lake, "It's not news, just a theory. Maybe you guys are you, know…over"

Serena braced herself for an attack that wouldn't come. Winry was surprised how calm she was. She felt it too, but was scared that hearing it would make it worse. But surprisingly facing the facts felt good.

Almost eerily calm Winry said to Serena, "Thanks for your thoughts and only between you and me, I kinda might agree. Now" she said changing the subject, "How did your mission go?"

Serena looked relived that she didn't yell at her. She also seemed relieved that she didn't have to keep in her news and happiness any longer "My plan work so well. Sirius looked so jealous. And you know that Andrew bloke I was talking too. I saw Sirius hex him before Transfiguration!"

As she listened to Serena gush, Winry couldn't help thinking that phase one of the mission completed. She was still very confused about what to do with her Brett situation, but that would come later. Now she was just going to sit back, eat her lunch, and focus on Serena's problems instead.

xxxxxxx

It was Friday and classes had just ended and Lily and Severus were walking down to the beach tree by the lake like they always did. It was the only place they could hang out other than the library. Since they didn't like Madame Pince breathing down their necks they decided they'd meet outside as long as the weather allowed it.

After a week of being with Sev every afternoon and an hour a day for potions (not to mention of double potions today) Lily was sure that she had feelings for Sev, real feelings.

She had finally admitted it to herself that afternoon after accidentally bumping hands with Sev for the tenth time during potions. She just couldn't ignore the fact that her whole arm tingled every time it happened or the fact that after number five the hand bumping was no longer an accident.

Alice had told her of what had happened with her and Frank that morning during charms and now that she had finally accepted that she had feelings for Severus she wished some of that beach tree magic would work for her.

xxxxxxx

Severus and Lily plopped down underneath the shade of the beach tree. He was about to strike up a conversation about the potion they'd been making when he saw that Lily was lying flat on her back looking up at the clouds in deep concentration. Her brow was furrowed and she seemed oddly tense.

Only she could make that expression beautiful Severus thought to himself. He was feeling oddly happy. Something that was quite uncharacteristic of him. He preferred brooding over his pathetic existence. But what could he say, he'd just spent two hours over a potion bumping hands with Lily, the two things he loved most. On top of that Potter had gotten himself into the hospital wing when trying to hex a particularly talented third year Slytherin. Life couldn't be better. Well, unless you counted Lily suddenly realizing her love for him and them living happily ever after. _Like that could happen_ he thought looking at Lily.

As if she'd sensed his gaze she looked over at him "What's up Sev" She asked

"Just thinking" _about you_ he mentally added, "You?"

"Just thinking" and although he didn't know it she mentally added the same thing to her reply.

Lily got up looking as if she was making a decision and turned to him with resolution in her eyes. "Sev, I really think that-"

"Hello my flower!", She was cut of by Severus's least favourite person in the world with a sling on his arm.

"Potter!" Lily spat, was it just him or was she much angrier than usual, not that he minded. Potter deserved it.

"Now why don't you leave this slimeball and join me for a walk around the grounds?" He said hopefully not even bothering to look at Severus.

"You complete idiot, can't you see- you know what I don't even want to waste energy on you! Let's go Sev!" She said grabbing his hand.

"Can't I see what? I mean, I'm a great guy you're not with anyone else. I don't see why you shouldn't give me a chance. Unless your in love with 'Sev' here" he said laughing glancing at Severus for the first time but faltered as he looked back at Lily and saw the blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Oh my gosh you don't mean. Him. You. Your not.." he trailed off too shocked for words. Severus felt the same way.

"It is none of your business if I like Sev or not. Just leave Potter!" Lily commanded.

James just nodded and stumbled away. He looked too shocked and hurt to even string together a thought, or a sentence for that matter.

After James had left Severus and Lily just sat their looking at the ground. After a few moments they both spoke questioningly at the same time.

"Sev?"

"Lily?"

"You go, ladies first!" Said Severus relieved for the excuse to not be the first one to talk.

"No, you go" said Lily, pleading.

Severus, never one to disappoint Lily decided he should speak. "What Potter said, is it…?" He trailed off looking into her eyes desperate to find the answer.

"Yes Sev. It's true." She said almost defiantly looking down at her feet

"Why didn't you say something?" he questioned trying to keep his voice calm, he was so exited he could barely contain it.

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship, I didn't know if you felt the same way…"

"To hell with friendship" Sev said with rare braveness

Lily started laughing hysterically and to his surprise kissed him on the cheek.

"Well" she said seriously "Since we have that cleared up I think there's only one logical thing to do"

He hoped to god she didn't mean stop being friends, or forget that it ever happened. The downside of being intelligent was that he had an abnormally good memory and didn't forget easily. Also, she was his only reason for living, without her friendship he'd be lost.

She got down on one knee. What the heck was she doing? She grabbed his hand and said dramatically "Severus Snape will you be my boyfriend"

Even though he had imagined this moment so many times in his head, (well not quite like this, Lily could be quite a drama queen sometimes he had to admit) even though he had so many romantic and clever replies in his head all he could manage was a simple, speaky "yep!"

Three hours later Lily and Sev sat with their backs against the beach tree looking out over the lake. Her head was on his shoulder and even though she had piles of homework to do she decided it could wait. As she looked at her new boyfriend she couldn't help thinking that she never would have thought that Potter would be the one to finally get Lily and Severus together.The beach tree's magic sure did work in strange ways.

**A/N: Thank-you so much for taking the time to read this (and hopefully reviewing).**

**It was my longest chapter yet!**

**I know my characterization of Severus is off a little bit, and I'm hoping to perfect him by the next chapter!**

**(When Faolan compared the Forbidden Forest with a meadow it was all I could do not to write: "a golden meadow with beautiful wildflowers, little elves, and dancing unicorns, in the land of happiness, and rainbows". I think I might be insane!)**

**Also don't be too hard on Winry for being so OoTP mean. She's just upset about Brett (that rhymes)**

**P.S. I commend you for reading my long authors note (please review)**


	6. Chapter 5: Misread Stares

**Chapter 5: Misread Stares**

**A/N: Twas the Night Before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, except for a little Harry Potter Geek with a laptop and a head full of ideas! I Hope you enjoy this. It'll be the only chance I get to write because I'm going away on boxing day. You see, my dad's a pilot so we fly really cheap, almost free, but can only get on planes if there are enough seats left. So we were going to go to Paris, and I was so exited, then a bunch of idiots bought tickets and now there's no room for us on the plane, then we were going to go to London, same thing! So now we're going to Cancun. I'm not complaining but, Paris! sad sigh C'est la vie!**

**All JKs except for ocs**

The Marauders sat at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. From the enchanted ceiling Sirius could see that it would be a drizzly day. The clouds were dark and grey, not letting even a hint of sun peek through. He hoped Kettleburn wasn't planning anything big for his Care of Magical Creatures class that morning. On days like this all he wanted to do go back to the dorm to the comfort of his large four poster bed.

He looked around the table at his friends, Remus was reading the daily profit, Peter, scarfing down as much food as he could before breakfast was over, and sneaking glances at Mary, a girl who was a few seats down. James was glaring at Lily Evans who was sending notes in the shape of birds, and butterflies over to her apparently as of two days ago, new boyfriend Snivellus. James slammed his fist on the table when he saw Lily laugh at something the slime ball had written.

"I can't take it!" James yelled. Some people nearby looked started. Peter was glaring at James. Startled by James's outcry he had spilled pumpkin juice all down his front. Remus just sighed, and continued reading the Daily Prophet.

"Come again? I couldn't hear you. A little louder this time." said Sirius with mock seriousness.

"Oh shut up! Don't tell me it doesn't bother you."

"That Snivellus got the girl and you didn't?" Sirius questioned.

"For the record, Snivellus did not get Lily. She has merely had a lapse of judgment which I will help her overcome. I mean look at me!" He finished smiling. Whatever he was planning, it probably wouldn't work, but Sirius was too tired to say anything. It didn't matter anyway. James was always very stubborn when it came to the plans he cooked up to win Lily's heart. Why did James care so much, when there were so many other girls…?

He looked over at Serena who was talking to some friends a few seats down. She was definitely hot compared to all the other girls: Pureblood, rich, beautiful. Heck, she was a female him, they were meant to be together. She had a great laugh he noticed as she laughed at something her friend Winnie said. Or Windy, maybe Willy, he couldn't remember her name.

Wow, what's-her-name was kind of hot. Not like Serena, but still…

While Serena was tall and chesty, Winry was petite and well, not. Serena had long golden blonde hair while Winry had a sleek dark brown hair just grazing her shoulders. Serena's bright blue eyes were absolutely gorgeous, but Winry's dark brown ones framed in her glasses looked so intelligent and deep.

He knew he shouldn't be thinking like this, he and Serena had gotten back together last night and had enjoyed a great snog. He needed a second opinion to make sure he wasn't going insane. Maybe he was just tired; he and Serena had stayed out pretty late last night.

"Hey Pete!"

"What?" He asked still siphoning pumpkin juice off his robes with his wand.

"What do you think of Serena's friend, um, I think her name's Winnie?" Sirius asked.

Peter looked up and shrugged, "Winry? She's okay I guess. She's helped me out in a few tight spots in potions." He paused and said thoughtfully "She's no Mary though." Peter went back to cleaning his robes and Sirius was left to ponder.

"Ya, she's no Serena" Sirius said to himself, "But she's definitely something"

Xxx

"Win, guess what." Serena asked expectantly.

"What?" Winry obliged. They were eating breakfast in the great hall.

"Sirius and I got back together!" Serena said smiling.

"Really, that's great!" Winry really was happy for her friend, but guiltily tuned out of what she was saying. As long she nodded and smiled occasionally Serena would be happy. She looked up at the drizzly enchanted ceiling. What was she going to do about Brett? She'd mulled it over last night, but still had yet to come up with an answer.

She hated drama, but it seemed after years of avoiding it, it had caught up with her.

She looked around the Gryffindor table. She laughed at James glaring at Lily and Severus. Too bad he didn't know that they were making a big show of their coupledom just to bug him. She should know, it was here idea after all!

Beside James was Sirius. What the heck, he was staring straight at her. Um, not cool, hmm he did have nice eyes though…

What are you thinking Win!? He's staring at Serena, she's dating him after all.

"Are you even listening to me?" Serena demanded.

"Yes of course, what happened next" Winry faked curiosity and interest

"Well, then he said you're the only girl for me………….."

Winry looked back at Sirius to see he was talking to Frank Longbottom, probably about their amazing new girlfriends.

She felt a pang of jealousy. Even though she and Brett were technically still together, realistically it was over. She wished she had someone to love her like Sirius or Frank, but no, she just wasn't that type of girl. She helped them with homework and they asked her to set them up with Serena and her other friends. That was the way it worked. She accepted that.

But, as she jumped back into her conversation with Serena, she couldn't help wishing that Sirius had been looking at her.

**A/N: Very short, I know! But the next chapter will be at least 2000 words of Sevlily!**

**I just wanted to get something out before I went away!**

**Read and **_**Review**_**, please. If you don't I may make that only 1000 words, hah!**


	7. Chapter 6: Rain on Someone Else's Parade

**Chapter 6: Find Someone Else's Parade to Rain On**

**Disclaimer: It is all JKs, she is the brilliant mastermind who created this wonderful world.**

**A/N: Okay that was rushed, but I couldn't wait to write it. It's my fist new chapter in over a week. Please Read and **_**Review!**_

Severus awoke to screaming. As he groggily opened his eyes he realized that the screaming was directed at him.

"SNAPE! HOW DARE YOU! SHE'S A MUDBLOOD FOR CRYING OUTLOUD! A MUDBLOOD! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?" Evan Rosier was yelling at him. Spit was flying out of his mouth and his face was red. Severus had to admit, he looked quite demented.

Although the rest of the guys in his dorm just rolled their eyes at Evan, he couldn't help but notice how coldly they were staring at him. H

Severus sat up and simply said, "Get a grip."

Evan looked surprised, "You want me to get a grip Severus. Me? You're the one who's dating a freaking mudblood." Severus ignored him as he continued his rant. He quickly got dressed and left for breakfast leaving Evan to silently fume to himself.

But as he walked through the quiet dungeons without Evan screaming in his ear he had time to think. Even though he would never admit it, what had been said, the looks he had received really irritated him.

He remembered how his mother had warned him as a ten year old boy to stay away from Lily, but he had ignored her. He recalled how in first year he had been hexed repeatedly by Slytherins for about a week because of consorting with a muggleborn or 'mudblood'.

But, it was worth it. Everyone had gotten used to him being friends with Lily eventually. Although it was looked down upon, it was tolerated; mostly because Lucius Malfoy (who was practically the ruler of the Slytherins) wanted Severus to do his homework for him.

But now Severus seemed to have crossed the line. Apparently if you were a Slytherin, dating a muggleborn just wasn't done.

He had been so happy yesterday, he hadn't even thought about what would happen.

It seemed that every time he was happy, every time he found the pot of gold at the end of the glum, twisted rainbow that was his someone would find that pot and piss in it.

He was left to his thoughts as he sat at the Slytherin table. As it filled everyone avoided him like the plague. He was like a leper or something. He'd never once seen the Slytherins united as they were now, all glaring at him.

He was broken out his gloominess when something very pointy hit his head. He pulled out his wand, tensing, but softened when he realized it was a letter from Lily enchanted to look like a bird. He quickly opened it:

_Dear Sev,_

_I miss you! I hate that you have to sit all the way over there. At least we have Potions in about an hour. (Although, I'm not sure if I can wait!)_

_Love,_

_Lily_

_p.s. Winry and I cooked up a little something to bug Potter. Just act all coupley (is that a word) okay! Tell you later!_

Severus smiled. And with determination, and confidence her glared at the entire Slytherin table defiantly and thought _Oh, go find someone else's parade to rain on. _Many looked perplexed as if they had heard him, which they had. His legilemency really was getting better. He got out some parchment and a quill and wrote:

_Lily,_

_Me too. _

_I prefer couplish…_

_You know I can never resist a chance to infuriate Potter. Please do fill me in._

_Love,_

_Severus_

Sev always made her feel better. That morning her friends had been very unsupportive of her new relationship with Severus.

Serena had asked her why in the world would she date a geek like Severus. She had said that there are so many other boys in the school that would love to date her and would be much more worthy of her affection, such as "that Quidditch hunk James Potter".

Mary had just commented on she would never dream of dating someone like Severus. He was just to skinny and he needed a haircut.

Alice had said the Frank really disliked Severus and seeing as she in Frank had so much in common, Lily figured it was her subtle way of letting her disapproval be known.

Faolan had given her an indifferent shrug, but she could swear she'd heard her mumble something about death eaters.

Why could no one understand how she felt about Sev, how that felt about each other? Lily had almost given up all hope when Winry suddenly ran up to her and hugged her with more strength than she thought possible from the diminutive girl. She had even come up with an idea to annoy Potter about the whole thing. Lily had only had a second to wonder where her shy, innocent friend had gone before the gratitude had overwhelmed her. It was nice to know that not everyone in this school was a superficial snob.

But still. Sev's letter was truly the reassurance she needed to rid her mind of her friends jibes that morning. It was just enough to allow her to block out the whispers, giggles, and stares she was receiving from the school. She remembered vaguely a saying that Sev had once told her.

'_Find someone else's parade to rain on'_

Hmm, she really liked that one. Maybe so much that she would repeat it to her friends that night, maybe even to the Slytherins, or the entire student body. No one would ruin what she and Severus had, no one. She wouldn't let them.

**A/N: I know that it is shorter than I promised, way shorter but I felt that this was the right place to end the chapter. (Also, no one reviewed so I do have to right to take off 1000 words, tehe)**

**I can admit that my characterization of Severus is very off, so please if you have suggestions tell me. Please!**


	8. Chapter 7: BAM!

**Chapter 7: BAM!**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long! The Internet was down, and I had exams and huge projects. Sorry again. Matoka Wilde, I added the drama you asked for…….**

**Guys, if the stuff about OC stories bugs you just tell me. It's just that I read so much Sevlily that it's hard to come up with stuff that isn't clichéd.**

**This chapter is raw and unedited, I just wanted to get it out there 'cause I wanna go to bed badly!**

**Disclaimer: All JKs except for OCs**

"I did it! I actually did it!" screamed Winry running into the library hugging Serena.

"What?" She asked patting her friend on the back. Unsure whether she should be frightened or not.

"I just went up to him, and BAM! It was exhilarating!"

"I can see.." Serena said still confused, then understanding suddenly dawned on her, "You dumped Brett?" She inquired quietly.

"Yes! Haven't you been listening to me!?!" Winry asked frustrated.

"Um, sorta. I just didn't- Oh shit! Win" She said as a familiar figure tapped her friend on the shoulder with a pointy finger.

"Mrs. Lane, I sure have." said Madame Pince smiling wickedly, "Now get OUT OF MY LIBRARY! I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS FROM YOU! YOU, OFF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD RESPECT THE SANCTITY OF THE LIBRARY! THE NEED FOR PEACE AS EAGER STUDENTS…" apparently Madame Pince was unaware of the fact that the only person in the library had been Serena reading a witch weekly magazine.

"I'm very sorry." Winry apologized, "It will never happen again. I don't know what came over me. I-"

"Let's just go!" Serena smirked interrupting Winry's frantic apologies. She grabbed Winry's wrist and started pulling her out the door.

"Good riddens." Madame Pince said satisfied that peace had been restored.

Serena just rolled her eyes at the lady. Once they were out of the library Serena turned on her friend, "I am so proud of you! Tell me all about it!" She said hugging her.

_Winry was walking through the grounds aimlessly. She was just so confused! How could this have happened? How could you love, or like someone so much, and then suddenly feel guilty every time you talked to them (how brief it may be)?_

_Even though Brett had been mean at times, what she was doing was worse. It wasn't fair to him. How could she let him think that she still liked him when she so obviously did not. It was like lying. It was disloyal and unfair! The Gryffindor in her would not stand for it! She had to do something!_

_But three years. They had been dating for three whole years. Who was she to throw that down the drain because of a little rough patch? The connection she had with him was so strong. Well it used to be. _

_Was Serena right? Were she and Brett truly over? After all this time? Had she really wasted three years of her life on this guy, and now nothing? No, not wasted she said thinking of the good times. How happy they had been. She could still clearly picture their mingled laughter, the ease with which they had talked. Where had it gone?_

_Oh gosh, the guilt came flooding back again._

_This wasn't fair, to either of them she had to do something. As if her thoughts had been heard, her prayers answered:_

"_He Brett, there's your girlfriend!" Win looked up blushing, seeing Brett's face go red as well._

"_Hi Win." Muttered Brett._

"_Hey, I need to talk to you, alone…" What was she doing?_

_They walked over to the lake, and faced each other._

_After what seemed like an hour…_

"_Lets just be friends!" Winry blurted into the silence._

_Brett didn't look surprised, just a little sad. _

_She could do this; she was doing the right thing. "I mean," she continued, "This just isn't working, we've barely talked since school, started, it's been three weeks! I just think maybe we should you know, take a break, see how it goes…" She finished smiley sadly but hopefully._

"_I agree" Brett spoke for the first time. He seemed defeated, but relieved._

"_So we'll still be friends? I don't mean 'let's just be friends' as in 'I never want to see you again'. I really don't want to lose you" They'd been really great friends since first year as of two weeks ago. They may not be together romantically anymore, but should that really be a reason to throw four years down the drain._

"_Yes, of course." He said even more relieved, "Apart from common belief, that's what the phrase 'just friends' implies." He said smiling._

_That was the Brett she knew! "See you around?"_

"_See you around?" he mirrored._

_Then they hugged, the first hug they'd had in three years as just friends._

"You hugged him?" Serena raised an eyebrow. "Joking" She said raising her hands at the look Winry gave her.

"So do you think I did the right thing?"

"Yes I do. Hey now that you're no longer taken tell me, Sirius is hot right? Right?

"I am not getting into this again!" On the first night back the girls in their dorm had had a 'Hot or Not' debate, and Winry hadn't gotten involved claiming that it was unfaithful to Brett.

"Oh ya, I forgot to tell you about Sirius……" Serena went into a story of her latest escapade with Sirius.

Now that Winry was no longer with Brett, she could finally admit, without feeling guilty, Sirius was kinda hot.

Lily and Severus were walking around the grounds enjoying the last of the year's warm weather. Severus had brought up an inside joke from the past, which had stated their current argument: whether professor Slughorn had a crush on Lily.

"Sev, that's disgusting!" she crinkled her nose.

"Definitely, but true!" He said reasonably concealing a smile.

"You're like calling your head of house a pedophile or something." She said making a face.

"That I am. But you must admit the evidence… your marks in potions. You got twenty points last week for looking 'radiant' on the first day!"

Lily blushed, but quickly shot back, "You're just jealous because Gryffindor got an early lead for the house cup."

"I will never be jealous of Gryffindor." He said proudly, although he mentally added _except for the fact that they have you._

"Sev, the idea is sickening. I literally want to hurl." She said shaking her head

"I quite agree and will join you anytime, but the way he talks to you…" Severus smirked and mimicked in Slughorn's jolly voice, "_Lily you're so amazing! Beautiful and smart, a fatal combination! Oh it was simply dreadful that you couldn't come to my dinner, it would please me so if you could attend the next! Oh Lily-"_

Lily smacked him, "Okay Sev, I get the point. Haha you're sooo funny!" She said sarcastically.

"You can't blame me for thinking that Slughorn might like you." He said softly

"And why is that?" She asked getting annoyed. He'd almost milked this joke dry over the last few years

"Because you're the most beautiful and amazing girl I have ever met. Your kind, smart, loyal-"

She cut him of with a kiss. "What were you saying about Slughorn?" She asked smiling sweetly.

"Nothing at all." And this time he kissed her.

"Oh gawd, that's disgusting!" They whipped around.

There was Bellatrix Black, her cousin Regulus, Rosier, and Mulciber either laughing or looking repulsed.

Lily just rolled her eyes.

"What's your problem 'Sev'? I thought that Evan (Rosier) put you straight the other day?" Regulus asked glancing at Lily

"I tried." Said Rosier coolly

"Feel free to pick up where you left off." Bellatrix said casually, "But really Severus, kissing a mudblood! I thought you had more dignity than that!"

Severus had stiffened. As they walked away Lily whispered to him, "It doesn't matter, they don't matter."

It did. Since he'd started seeing Lily most of the Slytherins had been trying their best to make his life a living hell. While a few were indifferent ("She's hot, besides it's not like he wants to marry her or something") the people he considered his friends were not. "Yes it does," He muttered

Lily raised her eyebrows, "Sev, why do you even care what they think?" She asked, exasperated.

"They're my friends; I don't want to talk about it." Severus replied angrily

"Oh come on! You can't seriously call them your friends after the way they've treated you these past few weeks." Severus didn't reply so Lily continued, "You don't need them you have me. Besides, those jerks you call friends are just aspiring death eaters-"

"Oh grow up Lily" Severus cried, "The world isn't divided into death eaters and heroes, like the "amazing Potter". Life isn't just a story, or play that you're staring in. Those you call "aspiring death eaters" are people too. They have good and bad in them just like everyone else in this world. Why can't you just understand..." He stopped horrified at what he'd just done.

Lily was speechless and had tears running down her face. He had never talked to her this way or let alone yelled at her.

"Lily" he whispered, "I'm so sorry"

"Save it" and she was gone, leaving him too numb to even move...

**A/N: Thanks for waiting so long! Again, sorry! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 8: Writer's Block

**Chapter 8: Writer's Block**

**A/N: Hey, I just revised this chapter pretty much completely. I had a bad case of writers block before and the old one sucked so much…….. But, I am confident in it now. If you read the crappy one, you may want to reread the last half.**

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Hey guys, I'm a youngish writer so I've tried to keep my writing G-rated, but the characters are fifteen therefore definitely not G rated. I don't want to corrupt anyone so if swearing and sexual innuendo offends you, mail me and I'll keep it G rated. If not the story will start dealing with slightly more mature subject matter.**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling's, not mine.**

"Ahh this is so d- frustrating!" Lily cried.

"Huh?" Mary asked. Looking across the room from her bed where she was giving Serena a manicure.

Lily was sitting on her bed with a quill and about twenty crunched up pieces of parchment scattered around her. She was trying to finish the story she'd started in the summer, but found it impossible to even write a coherent sentence. It was about two completely opposite people that befriend and come to love each other. A sweet, innocent maiden, and a bad boy from the wrong side of the tracks. She had meant it to have a happy ending, but now she was leaning towards having the man fall off a cliff or something equally gruesome. Being struck by lightening sounded good!

"Just my story." She said dismissively, as she started writing the idea down. Nah, that wasn't right.

"You're the only person I know who writes for fun. Seriously, we get enough essays and homework as it is." Mary looked at her friend, amused.

"It's just a hobby…." She crumpled her current piece of parchment although it only contained a jumbled jot note, tossed it onto the floor and pulled out a new one.

"Hey, you're wasting paper!" Winry had just walked in the door. She ran over and grabbed the ball of parchment off the floor and smoothed it out.

Serena and Mary laughed. Lily just looked at her. "After the day I've had the environment is the last thing I'm going to worry about."

"Pardon?" Winry asked, confused

"Oh ya, you don't know. Lily broke up with her boyfriend too today!" Serena giggled.

"What!", Mary, Lily, and Winry all exclaimed at once. Alice and Faolan looked up from the conversation they'd been having, interested.

"Oh, whoops," Serena said, seeming happy to be so in the know. "Winry ditched Brett this afternoon, and Lily ditched that slime ball Snape as well."

"Why!?" The three of them exclaimed in unison again.

"I didn't break up with Sev-" Lily started, but was interrupted by Mary.

"Win, you idiot! Why would you break up with Brett?! You were like the perfect couple! You were so cute together. He comes from a rich family you know…" She said confused.

"No, no we weren't. And what the hell does that have to do with anything?" She shook her head, "More importantly, Lily…."

"We got in a fight about, his 'friends'… and I just sort of walked away…" She seemed sad and even a little embarrassed.

"Good riddens," said Serena, "You didn't need him anyway! Word is Potter-" Winry silenced her with a look.

"You just walked away?" Winry said disbelievingly. "I thought you were supposed to be a Gryfindor!"

"I am." Said Lily defiantly

"You have a good way of showing it," Winry shook her head.

"You don't know the things he said to me, Win!" Lily she cried, pleadingly.

"Yah, she told me all about it. We always knew he was a jackass, and know she does too!" Mary said.

"Lily, I don't want you to take offence of what I'm going to say, or make a big deal of it okay."

"Um, okay," she said bracing herself. Winry was a logical person that gave each of them a reality check every so often. She didn't shy away from the cold hard truth. Like the time Sirius had called Serena a slut. Winry had calmly just said that since Serena has just cheated on him, it was a fair accusation; of course, this was after she'd snuck into the boy's dormitories and turned Sirius completely pink with the word "SCUMBAG" flashing on his forehead.

"Even though I don't know Severus as well as you do, I'm too much of a 'mudblood' for him, no offence, he's a very intelligent person. He weighs his words before he speaks, you know what I mean?" Lily nodded, "I don't know exactly what he said to you, but you should maybe instead of being offended, take it to heart. Try to understand what is was he said, and why he said it. Do you get what I'm saying?" Winry asked, hopefully afraid that she might have hurt Lily.

Suddenly something in Lily clicked. Severus was right. She thought back to what he had said…..

_"Oh grow up Lily" Severus cried, "The world isn't divided into death eaters and heroes, like the "amazing Potter". Life isn't just a story, or play that you're staring in. Those you call "aspiring death eaters" are people too. They have good and bad in them just like everyone else in this world. Why can't you just understand..." _

"Sev, I do understand," She said quietly.

"Huh?" Serena said confused.

"I have to go do something," Lily said, grabbing her coat, and tying her trainers as she ran out the door. "Thanks Winnie!"

When Lily's footsteps faded away Winry's face broke into a wide grin.

Serena just shook her head. "You….look what you've done! Now she's going to go get back together with the creep!"

"She better!" She and Brett hadn't been right for each other, but she was NOT going to let Lily throw away what she had with Severus that easily. She sat down on her bed and just let the euphoria of her day wash over her.

Xxx

Lily knew where he'd be, the beach tree, their beach tree. It was where he always went to think about things. She doubted he had any peace and quiet in his hole of a dormitory with all his creeper 'friends'. No, she corrected herself they were his friends, just friends. No more mean adjectives. From now on she would accept that. Even if she didn't like them, she still had to respect Severus's wishes, just like he respected hers. She wondered what Sev thought about her friends like Serena and Mary sometimes. Gosh, he was right, she had to grow up.

"Hey Remus!" She said quickly as she ran passed the boy who was standing outside the infirmary.

"Hey Lily" He mumbled nervously. She wondered what was wrong with him. He looked like her was going to be sick or something.

She didn't have time to dwell on it as she just kept running. Curfew was in about ten minutes and as a prefect she figured she better actually follow the rules she enforced.

She started getting a cramp. When did the castle become this big? To distract herself from the stabbing pain in her stomach, she thought about her story. The man, named Seth, was no longer to be doomed to a painful death. He and the maiden, Delilah, were to triumph over all that kept them apart (the usual: families, status, friends, maybe a kidnapping), get married, and live happily ever after. She didn't care if it was a cliché. I was her story.

As she ran across the Entrance Hall and through the great oak doors she looked across the grounds to the beach tree. She looked around the grounds unseeing. Within a few minutes the moon had come up. She heard a howl and shivered. The full moon lit up the grounds. As she'd expected she saw Severus's tall frame silhouetted in the moonlight. She smiled, she was going to sprint across the grounds and apologize and give him a big hug………She stopped short after just one step. She saw a shadow come out from behind the tree. There was someone else with him. A female someone, she noticed squinting. That someone leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Severus and Oh no! It couldn't be! As the shadows lips met the pain she felt was no longer in her stomach, but her heart. She grabbed her chest. It felt as if her heart was shattering into millions of pieces. She started hyperventilating. Her brain froze. She blinked furiously biting back tears she was sure were about to come. _How could this happen?_ she asked herself as she stumbled back into the castle. She couldn't believe it.

Anger suddenly flooded her body. As soon as she got a quill and parchment Seth was going to die, but this time of a more fitting punishment, for he had just cheated on Delilah with some tramp: Gonorrhea

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm a youngish writer so I've tried to keep my writing G-rated, but the characters are fifteen therefore definitely not G rated. I don't want to corrupt anyone so if swearing and sexual innuendo offends you, mail me and I'll keep it G rated. If not the story will start dealing with slightly more mature subject matter.**

**So, how'd you like the second draft? Also I know STDs are very serious and I hope I don't offend anyone by using the concept of one so flippantly.**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 9: Maybe, Just Maybe

**Chapter 9: Maybe, Just Maybe**

**A/N: Check out chapter 8 because I completely re-did it. (if it seems the same as before, please note that the last ¾ is different.)**

**This is a quick follow up on the short bit I did about this character in I think it was chapter 4. I was going to sacrifice this character's story to make room for others, but decided against it because it is significant to what will happen later on in the story. I hope you enjoy and I am sorry if it is a little short. I promise a longer chapter will follow. I hope your wondering what Severus's side of the whole debacle is. If not, review me to tell me that I suck at cliffhangers, and have no creativity!!! I seriously don't mind flames, but I do prefer constructive criticism!!! (Just don't be too mean!) Wow, I better get to the actual story now. I wonder if anyone even bothered to read this. Whoops, must do story!!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. It's all JKs except for my little ocs whom I love so much.**

Faolan sat on her bed, talking to Alice. Talking wasn't the right word for it. She was vaguely paying attention to her 'friend' nodding in agreement every so often, commenting, or replying when it was required of her. Currently Alice was discussing the finer points of her favorite subject (other than Quidditch): Frank Longbottom. Personally she couldn't care less; there were so many more pressing matters for her to worry about. But this is what good friends did right? She had to play that role, and so she sat and listened to the incessant nattering of the girl, with what she hoped was earnest interest.

She let he mind wander, still making sure to feign interest in what Alice was saying. Looking out the window from the corner of her eye she saw at the moon. It lit the grounds, and shone off the lake. It was a gorgeous sight to behold. Oh how she fancied a stroll. Anything was better than the trivial nonsense she had to pretend was her life. As she entertained this idea, she suddenly realized something. Tonight was the full moon. Tonight was the full moon! She almost lost her composure, but calmed herself enough that it seemed Alice had not noticed anything.

"Do you think Frankie will ask me to the Yule Ball?" Alice asked concern and doubt flooding her gigantic, blue eyes.

"Oh, of course!" Faolan said assuredly. She probably wouldn't have encouraged her friend, in case she got hurt, but that morning at breakfast she had heard Frank telling Remus that he was. She assumed it would be a safe comment. Besides it would make the girl happy. Maybe she'd even be happy enough to maybe say go to bed, and leave her alone.

Faolan allowed herself to go back into her previous train of thought. So it was a full moon. She hoped dad was okay. She knew he would be. He always told her that she should be less worried for him, and more so anyone unfortunate enough to find him, that he'd been dealing with this for years. But she couldn't help it. He was her dad. He was the only person she had in this world.

After reassuring herself that he father would indeed be alright, and that there was no chance what-so-ever that anyone would chance to stumble upon his hiding place she decided to turned her full attention to her 'friend'.

"Do you know what you're going to wear to the Ball?" Alice asked curiously, having just finished explaining her dress in great detail.

"I'm not sure if I'm even going to the ball." Faolan admitted. For once she was being honest.

"Why not?" Alice asked shocked.

Faolan just shrugged.

"But you have to go. I need moral support. You're like my best girl friend!" Alice exclaimed.

Faolan was taken aback. Was this girl deranged? They barely talked. Although, she did hangout with guys mostly, so it wasn't too surprising that she was her best female friend. Alice was one of the most bearable of the lot, so Faolan guessed talking to her most had sort of created the illusion of friendship between them. She mused this as Alice continued.

"I mean the guys aren't going to care how I wear my hair or what shoes will look best with my dress. I mean my friends are great, but seriously I need a break from all those XY chromosomes." She finished as if that settled it.

"Well, I'll help you do your hair and pick your shoes, but I still don't really want to go." Faolan said. Oh gosh. She just made a commitment to the girl didn't she?

"But you haaaave to come!" Alice said pouting.

"Why so?" Faolan said, acting curious. Well maybe not acting. She wondered why this dance was so special to everyone.

"Because….. Don't tell anyone I told you!" Alice shot a furtive glance at Mary and Serena, hands down the biggest gossips in the school, except of course for that Seventh year girl Bertha Jorkins.

Faolan nodded.

"Fay, so you see, I was talking to Frankie at lunch and he said that James, James Potter, said that Remus Lupin wanted to ask you to the Ball!" She grinned like this was the most exciting news in the world.

"That's great!" Faolan said 'enthusiastically'. Remus was a great guy, he really was. Under any other circumstances she would be thrilled. But she couldn't be. It was her job to get her education, stay out of trouble, stay alive, blend in, and most importantly not make connections. Her father had always stressed the last rule with her. She was to never get involved with anyone else. It made you vulnerable. You couldn't trust anyone. The trust made you lose the control.

The second biggest role was blending in. She has to fit in with the crowd. She couldn't stand out in any way. At first it had been hard. With her looks and talent she had stood apart from her classmates significantly. But with much effort she had slowly disappeared and just become one off the many faces that populated the school. Her grades were not good, nor bad. She was not popular, nor unpopular. Not beautiful or unattractive. She was just Faolan, and no one gave her a second thought anymore. That was the way she liked it. It was what assured her survival.

"We'll see……" was all Faolan said. Commitment wasn't good. Life was fleeting. You had to be versatile. You couldn't be tied down to any one thing to place.

"Thank you." Alice said realizing that was all she was getting from her. "But you just wait! Someway or another you'll find yourself at the Ball. You'll dance your arse off, meet some hot guys, have the time of your life, and thank me profusely for my help!"

"Of course I will. Well I'm a little tired now……" She trailed off yawing to emphasize her point.

"Thanks for the chat!" Alice got up and walked over to her own bed.

"No problem! That's what we XX chromosomes are for!" Faolan couldn't help herself. She was starting to like this girl. Hey, she might even maybe consider her as a friend some day. Maybe.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for taking so long. There's more to come too! Also there will be ****no**** slash in this story. **

**Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thank you too my new Beta, and best friend Lillulan!!!!!!!!!! **


	11. Chapter 10: Deepest Loathing

**Chapter 10: Deepest Loathing**

**A/N: Here is Severus's side of the story. I'm sorry it's so clichéd!! I find him very hard to write for some reason….. I usually just stick to Lily, but I know I need to write from his point of view for this chapter so eher it goes:**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all.**

Severus walked into potions class. He was about ten minutes early, something not uncommon for him since it was one of his favourite subjects, but today he had a reason. He had to apologize to Lily. She'd been determinedly avoiding his eye during breakfast, and they didn't have first period together. 

He'd been fidgeting so much during Care of Magical Creatures that Professor Kettleburn had let him go early as he was disturbing the Kneazles. Apparently, as Profesor Kettleburn put it, "Kneazles do not take well to suspicious characters like yourself." Although Severus rationalized, by this point they had started hissing at him and barring their little fangs. This was fine by him. It allowed him to get to class faster and therefore closer to Lily. 

He sat in his usual table at the front of the class, the one he shared with Lily. He had done much thinking last night, and he knew exactly what he would say. His friend, Narcissa Black, had helped him a little, or maybe a lot too.

_Severus sat by the beach tree near the Black Lake. The sun was setting, shining gloriously over the dark water. The light breeze gently blew his dark, lank hair into his face. He didn't bother to move it._

_He was running the day's events through his head over and over again. How he wished he could take the words he'd said back. Or did he? It was all so confusing. He had meant everything he had said to her, but the outcome had been rather unfavorable. Seeing Lily's face so hurt and angry had been pure torture for him. He couldn't believe he was the one who had caused it. He was always to one to fix Lily's problems, always the one with a shoulder for her to cry on, not the instigator. _

_Severus shook his head, as if hoping it would help clear his thoughts. On one side he was full of guilt and remorse for what he had done to his best friend, his girl friend, the love of his like. On the other side he still felt a hint of anger towards her. Why couldn't she just understand? Why did she have to be so difficult?_

"_Severus?" He was broken out of his reverie, by a soft voice. It had spoken his name so quietly that he wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not. Could it be Lily?_

_Tiredly he turned around to see the slight figure of Narcissa Black. With her cloak drawn around her and her translucent skin she looked very frail._

_He attempted a smile at his old friend, but it came out as more of a grimace._

_She seemed to notice this as she immediately sat down beside him and inquired, "There is something off, are you alright?"_

_Just as he was about to deny that anything was wrong he looked into her pale searching eyes and felt compelled to tell her what happened. And so he did. It was not the kind of thing he did often, even with Lily. _

_After he finished pouring what he felt like his heart and soul to Narcissa he felt immensely better. It was like a weight had been lifted of his shoulders. He relaxed ever so slightly. _

_Sympathy was visible in her eyes. After a few moments of surprisingly comfortable silence she said, "I see what you mean."_

"_Hmmm?" He asked_

_Narcissa looked like she was thinking, choosing her words carefully, "You feel horrible for how mush you hurt her, but you know that you only hurt her because maybe your words hit a little too close to home with her."_

_Severus frowned and thought of this. It did seem to make sense. _

"_Maybe she realized she was wrong, but didn't want to admit it. I do not know her, but she seems to be very stubborn."_

_Severus nodded. Lily was a very stubborn person. It was part of her charm. She stood up for what she believed in._

"_Now that we know why she's mad," Severus said, and continued somewhat uncomfortable, "how do I get her to forgive me? I mean you're a girl. You know what she would want to hear."_

"_Severus, what someone wants to hear is not always what they need to hear. Just tell her the truth. If she loves you she will forgive you and herself for this little, shall we say, 'lovers quarrel'." Narcissa finished and gracefully got to her feet._

"_Thank-you, Narcissa." Severus said quietly as he digested her word getting to his feet as well._

"_Don't mention it. Please actually don't. Lucius would not be happy with me for giving you advice about Lily, I mean the mudblood." She said seemingly remembering that she was supposed to hate Lily._

"'_Night, and good luck." She her tone soft again. She hugged him, then pecked him on the cheek, and pulled her cloak more tightly around her before heading up the sloping grounds up to the castle. _

_Narcissa's closeness unsettled him. The only person who had ever held him that way since he was a young child was Lily._

_Severus looked at the full moon, now visible in the sky. Everything seemed to make sense now. He breathed in the cool night air. Tomorrow he would find Lily and set things right. He would tell the truth. The truth, that wasn't a word he didn't use often. This might be a little harder than he thought._

After the bell signaling the end of first period rang, the class slowly started trickling in. Where was Lily? She loved potions, and was usually one of the first in the room.

Maybe she wasn't coming? It couldn't be because of him, could it? He banished the vain thought, as quickly as it came, disgusted in himself.

Hopefully something hadn't happened to her. History of Magic was he first class. The worst that could have happened was that she had been bored to death by Professor Binns. But no, she actually enjoyed the class. He pictured he captivated expression as the ghost professor told of goblin rebellions and ancient sorcerers.

He sighed. When he had almost given up hope a flash of red caught his eye. 

There she was walking into class arm in arm with Winry Lane. He tried to catch her eye, but she would not look at him. His hope vanished as she stopped short of their table by two desks and instead pulled up a stool to sit beside Winry and Serena. He noticed Winry look between them pity visible in her eyes. On the other side of Lily Serena just rolled her eyes haughtily. Lily kept her eyes fixed on her cauldron.

He kept looking in her direction, using all his will power to plead that she look up. As if she had heard him her eyes shot in his direction. He faintly smiled. That smile faded as quickly as it came, for in her eyes all he could see was an emotion Lily normally reserved only for Potter. No, she had never looked at Potter with this much hate. She looked at Severus with the deepest loathing he had ever seen in his life, before her eyes returned to her cauldron once more.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Now, is there any chance of reviews? They're what keep me going. To heck with food and water! I need reviews!! Please!!**


End file.
